


Wie ist er Mann des Jahres geworden?!

by DaintyCrow



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, YouTube, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Während Tom im Nachbarraum beschäftigt ist, siehst du lustige Videos auf YouTube. Und die Dankesrede eines gewissen Freundes kommt dazwischen …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wie ist er Mann des Jahres geworden?!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Did He Get Man of the Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568575) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



„Was um alles in der Welt … ?“ fragst du, als du die tiefe Stimme von deinem und Toms Freund hörst. „Oh Ben … “ sagtest du, versuchtest nicht zu lachen. Aber schnell konntest du nicht mehr anders, besonders nicht, als er zu fluchen begann. Tom kam daraufhin in den Raum und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was tust du?“ fragte er, als er sah, wie du dich vor Lachen krümmtest.

„Ben … betrunken … Rede … “ war alles was du herausbekamst. Tom kam herüber und setzte sich neben dich auf die Couch. Er sah den Titel des Videos: 'Benedict Cumberbatch accepts GQ’s Man of the Year Award Drunk.'

„Er hat nicht … “ sagte Tom, und sah dich an.

„Oh, er hat.“ sagtest du und schafftest es schließlich, deine Gelassenheit zurückzubekommen und drücktest auf den Wiedergabeknopf. Tom saß eine Minute da, bevor er begann zu lachen. Schnell fandet ihr euch in einem großen Lachanfall wieder.

„Oh mein Gott!“ sagte Tom, „Wie ist dieser Mann der Mann des Jahres geworden?“ fragte Tom. Du lachtest weiter.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich denke Martin und Amanda sehr interessiert hieran wären.“ Du schicktest ihnen den Link zu, und grinstest Tom an.

„Du bist böse.“ kicherte er und lehnte sich vor, um dich zu küssen.

„Sagt Loki.“ sagtest du und presstest deine Lippen gegen seine, bevor auch du wieder zu kichern begannst.

–

„Ben hat mir geschrieben.“ kündigtest du später am Abend an, als du und Tom noch mehr Videos saht, in denen eure Freunde sich wie Idioten verhielten.

„Und?“ fragte Tom.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Downton Abbey scheiße ist, und zu meiner Verteidigung: Whisky ist stark..“ sagtest du. Tom begann zu lachen.

„Er wird das niemals vergessen, oder?“ fragte Tom. Du sahst ihm in die Augen und lächeltest.

„Nicht, solange er lebt.“


End file.
